


Where Were We?

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a one-shot smutty one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were We?

They were right in the middle of a pretty intense bout of morning sex when the phone rang. Ashlyn's eyes darted to the muted TV to check the caller ID, much to Ali's annoyance. She moved her hand from Ali's hip and reached for the phone on her nightstand.

"Don't you dare!" Ali panted.

"It's Parsons." Ashlyn reasoned, purposely antagonizing her girlfriend. "It might be important." She feigned concern.

Ali grabbed her hand to stop her but it only egged Ashlyn on.

She sat up quickly, pinning Ali's hands behind her back with one hand, keeping her on her lap. Ashlyn grabbed the phone with her free hand but not before playfully shushing Ali first.

And Ali was not happy about it. She was right there, about to topple over the edge, and she knew Ashlyn was a tease but come on...

"Hello?"... "Oh hey, Mark."

Ali gave her the death stare but Ashlyn avoided it with a smirk. Ali pulled her hands free and crossed her arms across her bare chest. This only caused Ashlyn to tap her fingertips in teasing patterns up Ali's stomach and Ali was so sensitive- she shuddered. 

Parsons was going on about something for a minute or so until he was done.

"I can't believe you right now." Ali gritted out quietly, mostly to herself.

"Okay. Sounds good. We'll see you at practice then." She concluded and Ali gave her the hand signal to hurry up. "Alright. Bye- oh wait, Mark?" She shot Ali a devilish smile, as if to say 'I'm going to make you wait even longer now'. "I have a question..." She lied.

But Ali had enough...

She pushed Ashlyn down and pinned her to the bed by her shoulders. When Ashlyn's eyes shot to hers, Ali slowly thrust her hips forward and then slowly pulled them back. 

Neither of them said anything but Ashlyn froze, lost in Ali's eyes and Ali repeated the motion. This time deeper. Her eyes closed as she let herself feel the entire length, inhaling sharply for a second and gripping Ashlyn tighter. She moved to do it again.

Ashlyn just looked up at her in awe. One eyebrow cocked and her jaw slightly dropped open. But she was broken out of her trance by the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Harris? Hello? You still there?"

"Yea, sorry. No question actually. See you tonight." She quickly hung up the phone and let it drop on the bed next to her.

Ali smacked it off the edge of the bed and moved to put both hands on either side of Ashlyn's head.

"If you ever do that again, Ashlyn. I swear..." Ali bit out and it only made Ashlyn smile.

"God, you're beautiful when you're feisty." Ashlyn exhaled the words. She brought both hands to the back of Ali's thick thighs and moved her back and forth, encouraging her to continue the motion. 

Ali let herself fall into the rhythm. "Where were we?" She managed to get out before she lost her breath.

Ashlyn spread Ali's thighs a little wider and adjusted her own hips to get more access. Ali's eyes lit up when she felt a shot of pure pleasure. Exactly what Ashlyn wanted. "I think we were right here... right?" Ashlyn said knowingly as Ali hovered over her.

Ali could do nothing but nod furiously and bite her lip as she grabbed fists full of sheets and held on for what was to come.

...


End file.
